Futhal
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Uke pada ngambek dan mau tanding futsal sama para Seme. gimana ceritanya? EXO fanfic/Sulay-Baekyeol/Chanbaek-Kristao/Taoris-Hunhan-Xiuchen/chenmin-Kaisoo-Inspired : Clash by wasastudent, sunbae gomawo :3, RnR please?


Judul : Futhal

Author : Selichious ZeLuS and wasastudent

Cast : All Member EXO

Pair : Official Member EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Humor

Length : Oneshot

Warning : TYPO, OOC, Mian jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Humor Garing, Yaoi, dll

.

.

.

XD haaaaaaiiiiii~ kalian udah baca Fanfiction Clash karya wasastudent gak? Nah Zelus buat Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Chapter pertama Clash, dan udah ijin dari author yang bersangkutan yaitu wasastudent :3 maka Zelus cantumin nama wasastudent di author.

:D terima Kasih ya wasastudent

Happy Reading Guys~

.

.

.

"SEHUUUUUUN! BANGUUUUUUN WOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY!"

"Nyem-nyem-nyem"

Chanyeol dan Kai saling bertatap muka. Chanyeol dan Kai akhirnya menyerah untuk membangun seekor badak yang sedang tertidur. Padahal biasanya yang susah di bangunkan adalah Kai.

Lihatlah betapa setannya Sehun.

Padahal Chanyeol sudah berteriak kurang lebih 17 menit untuk membangunkan Sehun, tapi Sehun malah mempererat pelukannya pada guling.

"nyem-nyem.. Luhaaan hyuuung~ jangan mendesaaah~"

Dan kali ini Chanyeol berpandangan dengan Kai lagi. apakah Sehun sedang bermimpi basah?

Ting!

Bohlam lampu berwarna hitam milik Kai menyala. Kenapa warna hitam? Tanyakan saja pada kulitnya.

Kai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, dan berbisik "Sehun, jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan membuat couple KaiLu akan menjadi kenyataan"

SRET!

Dan Kai terkejut melihat mata Sehun yang tiba – tiba terbuka dan menatap tajam mata Kai.

DUK!

Dan tangannya dengan spontan meninju mulut Kai yang terlampau dekat di wajah Sehun.

"Woooh~ easy man~ Kai tidak bermaksud mencuri Luhan, hanya saja kami berusaha membangunkanmu untuk hal penting!" kata Chanyeol. Kai mengutuk Sehun sialan dengan mengusap bibirnya yang lebam dan bisa bayangkan bibir Kai yang besar dan tebal semakin besar dan tebal karena pukulan telak dari Sehun?

"Nyem? Hal penting apa?"

'Maknae sialan!' teriak Kai dari dalam batin. Setelah Sehun bangun dan meninju mulut Kai, sekarang dia tengah hampir terlelap lagi.

"Chanyeol hyung, bakar saja Sehun biar dia gosong seperti ku!" teriak Kai frustasi. Perkataan Kai sontak membuat Sehun sadar 100% dan menatap Chanyeol memelas. Mana mungkin seorang putih albino sepertinya akan menjadi gosong seperti Kai? tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ada apa sih yang terjadi?!"

"Makanya bangun dulu Albino o'on!" teriak Kai. Chanyeol hanya melongo. Pantas saja di internet banyak sekali perkataan KaiHun couple. Mereka saja suka bertengkar dan tampak akrab—dalam hal pertengkaran masalah sepele.

"Aku ceritakan saja, nah kita harus ke lapangan futsal dulu. Kai gunakan teleportasimu!" kata Chanyeol memerintah.

"E-eh? Tu-tunggu! Tunggu Dulu aku be—"

BRUS!

Dan mereka bertiga hilang sebelum Sehun sempat berkata dengan lengkap.

.

.

.

Para member EXO dan manager mereka cengo.

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya menganga.

"WHAT THE! SEHUN! KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER PINK LOPE – LOPE HAH?" teriak Luhan. Chanyeol dan Kai hanya berpandangan sesaat.

Iya juga, Kai kan langsung berteleportasi ke lapangan futsal. Tanpa berpikir dahulu. Sehun kan bangun tidur. Otomatis dia hanya memakai boxer.

"ehehehe, jangan salahkan aku hyung! Salahkan saja Chanyeol hyung dan Kai! belum sempat aku berpakaian eh malah main teleportasi" Luhan kini menatap tajam Chanyeol dan Kai yang sibuk berlindung di tubuh pendek uke mereka masing – masing. Dan dengan telekinetis milik Luhan. Kai dan Chanyeol di terbangkan ke arahnya.

"Kai~"

"N-ne Luhan hyung?"

"BELIKAN SEHUN PAKAIAN! KAU BISA BERTELEPORTASIKAN!? CEPAT!" dan Kai tidak mau nyawanya melayang dia langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan asap pekat karena efek teleportasinya.

"Lain kali lebih baik aku memakaikan sebuah knalpot di bokong Kai" kata Suho melihat asap hitam pekat.

"H-hyung, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku masih melayang" Luhan menatap Chanyeol. setelah itu dia melepas ikatan telekinetiknya pada Chanyeol. dan…

BRUK

Chanyeol jatuh.

"Kau kejam Hyung" kata Chanyeol mewek.

"Katanya lepaskan, yasudah aku lepas" kata Luhan enteng.

Sedangkan Sehun masih cengo, di tengah lapangan dengan hanya memakai boxer pink lope – lope.

"Nih pakai!" kata Kai memberikan sebuah pakaian lengkap kepada Sehun. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kai yang mirip jelangkung hanya menerima pakaian itu dan cepat – cepat memakainya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun sambil memakai celana pendek yang di bawa Kai.

"Kemarin ingat tidak tentang Chanyeol hyung dan para seme yang berkata bahwa 'Uke tidak ada apa – apanya dengan kita?' nah maka dari itu Uke marah – marah. Dan minta tanding futsal" kata Kai. Sehun hanya manggut – manggut sambil bergumam 'oh, futsal'

"HAH!? FUTSAL!? GILA LOE!" teriak Sehun. Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Maksudku, Futsal? jelas para uke menanglah! Di pihaknya ada Luhan hyung dan juga Xiumin hyung! Kekuatan mereka juga bisa buat mereka menang! Lah kekuatan kita kan hanya bisa buat ngehancurin benda! Kenapa Manager hyung mau aja sih!?" teriak Sehun frustasi.

"Ukenya alasan olah raga gitu" kata Kai. Sehun hanya mangap. Cengo.

"Terus? Anggotanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Anggota Semenya, Aku, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Chen" sahut Kris yang memakai sepatu futsal di kakinya.

"Suho?" tanya Sehun.

"Suho gak mau, katanya dia terlalu pendek" sahut Chanyeol sambil pemanasan.

"Uke?" tanya Sehun.

"Tanpa Lay, kan bahaya kalau dia cidera" kata Chen sambil datang bawa sepatu futsalnya.

"Berarti mereka punya kesempatan lovey dovey dong?" tanya Sehun. yang lain pada loading bentar.

"Iya juga ya, biarin ah, lihatin tuh uke kita pada melototin" kata Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah seberang lapangan. Di sana tampak sang uke sedang pemanasan dan melototin para semenya masing – masing.

"Ya sudah, udah terjadi"

.

.

.

Dan beginilah mereka.

Kiper Seme adalah Chen, sedangkan kiper Uke adalah Baekhyun.

Di back Seme ada Chanyeol dan juga Kris, maklum badan gedhe bisa ngehalau uke dengan gampang. Di back Uke, ada Tao dan juga Kyungsoo.

Di bagian penyerang seme ada Kai dan Sehun, sedangkan Uke, jelaslah Luhan dan juga Xiumin.

"PRIIIIIIIT! Pertandingan pertama di mulai"

"Hyung, gak punya peluit apa?" tanya Sehun melihat manager mereka yang hanya nyengir doang. Dan setelah itu manager mereka menyingkir, tidak mau terlibat pertarungan mereka.

Sehun hanya menatap datar managernya, tanpa tahu bahwa Luhan telah merebut bola di depannya. Luhan berlari dengan gesitnya.

BRUSH!

Dan tiba – tiba Kai muncul dengan wajah di buat menyeramkan.

"ASEM! SETAN!"

"Hyung! Gue ganteng!" kata Kai sambil berlari merebut bola. Dan berlari walau tak segesit Luhan. dan saat melihat celah di gawang, Kai menendang dengan gayanya yang cool.

Daannn…

"GOOOOOOOLLLL!"

Ini bukan teriakan para Seme, tapi para Uke. Kai memang menendang ke arah gawang milik para uke. Tapi kalian tahukan bahwa Luhan adalah pengendali. Jadi dia mengendalikan bola, dan akhirnya bola itu melesat berbelok ke arah gawang Seme.

Uke yang sedang berpelukan teletabis.

Dan Seme yang sedang menyiksa Kai.

"Sumveh hyung! Aku lupa kalau Luhan hyung itu Telekinetics!" kata Kai berusaha untuk menghindari para bola api Chanyeol dan Kris dengan cara berteleportasi.

"PRITTT! CHANYEOL, KRIS, KAI JANGAN MAIN SENDIRI! AYO LANJUTKAN!" teriak Manager mereka di bagian tempat beristirahat dengan SuLay yang lagi lope – lope.

Akhirnya karena tidak ingin mengganti rugi lapangan futsal, Chanyeol dan Kris menghentikan serangan mereka ke Kris.

"Ayo mulai lagi!" teriak manager hyung yang sedang makan popcorn layaknya sedang melihat bioskop. Sedangkan Lay dan juga Suho hanya sedang main mesra – mesraan. Dan Seme yang sedang main hanya memelototi betapa beruntungnya suho menjadi pendek. Nggak kok ding, ada gak enaknya.

Kembali ke pertandingan Uke dan Seme. Sekor sementara adalah UKE 1 : 0 Seme.

"Luu! Sini!" Luhan segera mengoper ke arah Xiumin yang berlari ke arah gawang. Dan sudah tersedia dua tower yang bakal menghadang Xiumin, tahulah siapa tower – tower seme itu.

"Hahaha, Xiu hyung imut – imut, dimana – mana es kalah sama api, lagi pula kami badannya gedhe perkasa," kata Chanyeol menakuti. Xiumin hanya memandang remeh Chanyeol. "Yee! Gak pernah lihat X-man kali ya? Yang lakon main api aja kalah dengan yang main es, oh ya satu lagi yang salah dengan perkataanmu, kau itu Cungkring!"

"Hyung, yang cungkring itu gue"

"WHAT THE PUCK?!" ketiganya kaget melihat Sehun yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan kekuatan kecepatan angin. Sehun segera merebut bolanya dari Xiumin. dan tiba – tiba muncul Kai yang segera merebut bola dari Sehun. "WOI ITEM! KITA SATU TIM O'ON!" teriak Sehun.

Kai segera hilang muncul, hilang muncul, hilang muncul kerjaannya saat di dorm. Bedanya sekarang bawa bola, gitu aja.

"Dialah sang zorro berbaju hitam yang sedang menggiring bola, dengan kekuatan bak seorang jelangkung yang datang tak diundang, dan pulang gak ada yang nganterin. Bedanya adalah dia seorang EXO member, dan membawa bola. dan Zorro yang berkulit hitam" tampak manager sedang mengomentari jalannya Kai.

"Manager hyung! Jangan ngada – ngada, gue gak item! Tapi perunggu!" teriak Kai.

Kai kini berhadapan langsung dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah polos tidak menghadang Kai sama sekali membuat Kai merasa ada yang aneh.

"K-kai~?" Kai langsung merinding mendengar suara mirip desahan Kyungsoo. Dan Kai langsung diam di tempat dan menoleh ke belakang tampak wajah imut Kyungsoo yang sangat beda dari biasanya.

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah kena guna – guna wajah D.O yang emang kunyuk – kunyuk di saat yang tepat.

Tapi…

"Maafkan aku Hyung~!"

Tanpa di duga Kai langsung menendang ke arah pojok kanan atas [pemilu kali ye] gawang. Dan Baekhyun belum menyiapkan posisi yang benar ada di mana. Dan pada akhirnya.

Tep..

Bola ada di seberang gawang, lebih tepatnya gawang milik SEME. Dan di depan Bola itu ada Tao yang bersiul – siul. Chen yang penjaga gawang juga diem cep cep.

Mereka lupa kalo Tao itu time controller.

Dan sekarang kekuatan Tao berguna banget.

"Taoooo!" teriak Baekhyun. "YE HYUNG!?" balas Tao.

"Good job!" teriak Baekhyun.

Kai hanya facepalm. Dia lupa dengan kekuatan Tao yang bisa berhentiin waktu. Dia juga lupa kalau Tao jadi back, dan malah nganggap dia gak ada. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kai di kejar – kejar sama Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Hei semuanya! Waktunya pulaaang!" teriak Suho. Semua yang ada di sana diam. Menatap Suho. Padahal Uke masih mau ngehajar para seme mereka di arena lapangan futsal.

Para Uke hanya melengos.

Mereka ingin sekali main satu kali lagi. tapi..

Udah waktunya gimana lagi?

"Buat para seme tidak ada jatah makan siang seperti yang kita taruhin, buat Kai tidak ada jatah dalam sebulan, karena kamu lebih memilih bola dari pada hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"TEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" teriak para Seme.

.

.

.

Udah gitu aja ffnya hehehe :3

Lalu trims buat wasastudent yang udah ngijinin Zelus buat FF ini. Gomawooo~

Nah ada klarifikasi tentang FF Zelus yang pada jalan.

Yang pertama **Love recipe**. Gak tahu juga sih ini maunya gimana, tapi chap yang sedang dirilis moga aja langsung udah End. Soalnya gak mau Baekhyun tersiksa lagi T-T jadi Zelus berusaha.

Yang kedua **Indonesia in Paridise **sebenarnya jujur Zelus buat ini iseng, tapi karena banyak yang suka maka Zelus akan buatin untuk chap – chap yang di inginkan readers, apa lagi tempat – tempat eksplorasi yang indah Di Indonesia itu bagus bingitkan? Jadi mungkin ini bakal panjang banget.

Nah itu klarifikasi dari FF yang akan Zelus publish dalam waktu sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi. soalnya Zelus juga mau ngikuti HUT-nya sekolahnya Zelus. Apa pula Zelus di ikutkan lomba vokal grup antar kelas, padahal kan suara Zelus itu berat banget kayak laki – laki -_-

Nah itu aja..

Ada yang mau REVIEW?


End file.
